Blaze's Crying Misadventures
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Blaze The Cat gets involved in a series of misadventures involving her crying. Silver and E-123 Omega try their best to help her get through the situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze's Crying Misadventures  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

_Blaze The Cat was somewhat shy and nervous, but she definitely had a good heart. However, when pushed a bit too far, she breaks down into tears... this is one such case._

"Sorry I took so long to make this pizza," Silver The Hedgehog commented to Blaze as the silver colored hedgehog held a fresh anchovies and bacon topped pizza in his hands, officially calling it the night at the Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square Pizza Hut.

Blaze smiled as she held her hands together, licking her lips together. "My, Silver, that pizza definitely looks good..."

"It does, doesn't it?" Silver remarked with a grin as he placed the pizza down, rolling his right hand around. "I'm gonna go and get a white cardboard box so we can take it home. Be right back."

Blaze nodded as she held her hands together, watching Silver head to the kitchen as Scourge The Hedgehog was mopping the floor, getting a wicked idea.

"I know how to spice things up..." Scourge chuckled as he approached Blaze, placing his right hand on his hip, his left hand holding the mop he was using. "Hey toots. You might want to fix up your dress. There's something on it."

Blaze gasped as she glanced down at her dress. "Oh no... pray tell I didn't get crumbs on it again...!" She hurried to the bathroom to wash up, with Scourge grinning as he took out some special, spicy hot sauce.

"Nye he he. With this, those two will be burning up!" Scourge chuckled as he slowly poured the hot sauce onto the pizza.

Vector The Crocodile emerged out of the cash register to see what Scourge was up to, calling out to the green hedgehog. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to Silver's pizza?"

Scourge waved at Vector as he sheepishly smiled, lying slyly, "Oh, uh, I'm just giving it an extra kick of flavor."

"Oh. I see." Vector replied as he dove back into the cash register, with Scourge finishing up his devious deed.

Later on, Blaze emerged out of the bathroom and Silver came back with a white cardboard box as they prepared to leave. However, Blaze The Cat's stomach growled loudly, making the purple fire powered cat blush as she placed her hands on her grumbling belly.

"Goodness, I'm feeling pretty hungry," Blaze stated as she turned to Silver, taking a slice of the pizza. "Maybe I should eat a slice before we go..."

Silver shrugged as he nodded, with Blaze taking a bite of the pizza slice. At first, she didn't feel anything, but after Blaze gulped the entire slice down, her eyes began watering up as she screamed, her mouth being on fire as she frantically waved her hands, panting rapidly as she belched out red hot flames. Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Scourge laughed, rolling on the floor laughing as he pointed at Blaze.

"Pa ha ha! Looks like the fiery cat has a lot of flames in her after all!" Scourge laughed as he was forming tears of laughter in his eyes.

Blaze cried out in pain as she ran to the bathroom, drinking up as much water as possible to quench down the intense burning spice that was present in her mouth. "So hot... so hot..."

"Blaze? Are you okay?" Silver asked as he stepped into the bathroom.

Blaze trembled with fright as she slowly turned her head to Silver, feeling nervous. "Silver... why did you make the pizza so hot?"

Silver gawked as he stumbled back, shaking his head as he raised his hands in the air. "W-what!? No I didn't! I didn't add anything to the pizza other than the toppings!"

It was then that E-123 Omega suddenly popped up in the bathroom, exploding one of the stalls as Blaze and Silver screamed, with Blaze jumping into Silver's arms.

"Blaze, you are in grave danger," Omega commented as he moved his mechanical arms about slowly, facing Blaze and Silver. "Something tragic is about to happen to you..."

Blaze gasped as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "Oh, Omega... what do you mean...?"

"I shall tell you..." Omega commented as he approached Blaze, moving his mechanical right arm up. "...In the next chapter."


	2. Chapter 2

E-123 Omega was telling Blaze The Cat and Silver The Hedgehog about the impending doom that awaited Blaze as they were still in the Pizza Hut. Blaze was quite horrified as she had both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened with fright as she shook her head.

"Oh... that's terrible!" Blaze exclaimed as she sniffled, feeling bad as she placed her hands on her face. "I never knew I could cause so much destruction..."

"I don't understand." Silver butted in as he rolled his right hand around, his left hand on his hip. "How do you know all this, Omega? It just doesn't add up!"

Omega raised his mechanical arms as he turned to Silver. "I come from a future that was created due to the unfortunate event that starts here. I'm simply telling you about it beforehand so that it doesn't happen."

"But won't... you get erased?" Silver gawked as he had both of his hands on his hips.

Omega rolled his mechanical left hand around as he blinked. "I'll gladly risk my life to make the future a much better place."

"Omega... that's... _beautiful..._" Blaze sniffled as she began crying, tears flowing down her eyes.

Silver turned to Blaze as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Blaze... are you feeling all right...?"

"I'm just... touched that Omega would be willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of making everything better..." Blaze cried joyfully as she collapsed on her knees, sobbing.

Vector The Crocodile popped out of the ceiling as he glanced down at the crying Blaze, looking at Silver and Omega. "All right, what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Silver exclaimed, raising his hands as he backed away, only to slip on the trail of Blaze's tears, landing on his back as he screamed in pain.  
Omega and Vector both winced as Blaze gasped at seeing Silver in pain, causing her to cry even more.


End file.
